Sea, sex and sun
by Colombia4m
Summary: fic très courte dans la lignée de Déluge mais peut se lire seule. yaoi sans excès. DMMu, ShuKanon et d'autres.


Sea, sex and sun.

disc: les charas et l'univers de Saint seiya ne sont pas à moi

Aphrodite croisa élégamment les jambes et s'allongea sur le transat. Le soleil était de plomb, le sable vicieux s'infiltrait jusque dans sa serviette, les mouettes piaillaient plus fort qu'une déesse qui se fait enlever et l'odeur entêtante d'huile solaire et de chouchous à l'huile ultra calorique prenait à la gorge. Il remonta du bout du doigt ses lunettes de soleil vintage top fashion et soupira.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

DM leva les yeux aux ciel: ils n'étaient pas là depuis cinq minutes que déjà Aphro se mettait à râler.

-Hé, ho. C'est toi qui as voulu venir à la plage, je te signale. Mon plan à moi, c'était la sieste.

Aphrodite haussa les épaules et changea de sujet.

-Tu lis quoi?

-Un truc.

-Un truc sur quoi?

-Un truc sur un mec.

-Je connais? C'est un people?

-Aphrodite, tu me gonfles!

-Tu pourrais au moins être gentil!

-Moi? Gentil?

Aphrodite lui tira un adorable petit bout de langue rose et se renfrogna. Bébé boudeur tenu bon une demi minute avant de trouver un nouveau et passionnant sujet d'étude.

-Angie, regarde qui va là!

DM étouffa un grognement mais releva néanmoins la tête.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?

-Alde à la plage. Tu crois que c'est de la vraie?

-De quoi? La moquette? Oui, je pense.

Aphrodite observa un moment, intrigué, le solide corps de rugbyman du Taureau jouer dans les petites vagues, heureux comme un gosse qui n'a pas vu la mer depuis août dernier. Il fut interrompu par un léger sifflement très appréciateur de DM.

-Laisse tomber! Regarde plutôt à 2 heures. Deux pour le prix d'un.

Aphrodite, soigneusement planqué derrière ses verres fumés, savoura la vision d'un Gold du Gémeau et d'un Marina identique qui s'approchait d'eux. Rien à dire, DM avait choisi le point d'observation idéal. Aphro apprécia en connaisseur les torses virils des deux beaux bleus, regrettant néanmoins que si Kanon avait opté, avec bonheur, pour le mini short, son jumeau persévérait dans ses pantalons trop longs, trop larges, désespérants. Son soupir alangui de collégienne enamourée fit ricaner DM.

-A ce point? J'ignorais...

-Oh si! Ca fait longtemps que je les convoite, ensemble. Mais j'hésite encore sur la distribution des rôles.

-Kanon est un excellent passif, si ça peut t'aider.

Aphrodite lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur les sexy frangins aux cheveux dans le vent. Il en était à la comparaison toute scientifique du dessin des abdominaux des deux frères quand un foutu imbécile s'interposa dans son champ de vision.

-Tiens, mais c'est KimCone!

-Il va fondre.

-Sauf si on le lèche avant.

-Aphrodite!

La voix faussement outrée n'appartenait pas à DM. Shura s'accroupit entre les transats, les bras sur les dossiers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, on mate, bande de pervers?

Aphrodite fit mine de s'offusquer

-Pervers toi-même! T'as vu ton maillot? Y'a encore moins de tissus que le mien! T'es sûr que tu tiens dedans?

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu mates.

Shura s'installa à cheval sur les deux transats accolés, enfila son arme ultime estampillée RayBan et réclama un récapitulatif des faits. Malheureusement, et même si le rapport était plutôt simple et succinct, la main de DM qui jouait avec l'élastique de son slip de bain réduisait ses capacités de compréhension. Les caresses discrètes et habiles du Chevalier du Cancer donnèrent rapidement raison à Aphrodite à propos des qualités contentives du vêtement. Shura s'évita la honte ultime, passé l'age critique de la puberté, d'une érection intempestive de belle taille sans raison apparente en plaquant DM sur son transat d'un baiser sauvage et punitif. L'élan de Shura les fit tomber lourdement sur le sable chaud, mon légionnaire. Cependant, l'arrivée de nouveaux spécimens autour du point d'eau sauva DM d'un câlin enthousiaste dans les brindilles qui vous piquent le cul, les algues gluantes et les mégots de cigarettes. Les deux chauds latins se réinstallèrent sur leurs transats, réajustèrent leurs lunettes et tous trois reprirent leurs observations bishotologiques. Milo venait de rejoindre son Glaçon. Le Scorpion ressemblait à un héros de série télévisée pour jeunes filles en fleur. Cheveux décolorés par le sel des rouleaux de Méditerranée (!) (joli camaïeu de bleu), lunettes noires branchées, sourire de boys band grande époque, colliers ras du cou en coquillages et bracelets de cuir du vrai rebelle, short siglé d'une petite virgule, tongs, et, last but not least, un corps bronzé de kouros à déclencher une nouvelle guerre de Troie. Aphrodite se serait damné si son âme lui appartenait encore. Le beau Milo entoura de ses bras la taille de son amant et lui posa délicatement un petit bisou dans le cou. Camus se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte. La nuque était chez lui une zone particulièrement sensible et le frisson qui venait de lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale risquait de réduire sa capacité à résister aux avances perpétuelles de son compagnon. Aimer un Scorpion né l'année du lapin avait aussi ses inconvénients. Aphrodite sifflait comme un chat en colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à la Reine des Glaces? Mais, regarde-le! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? Qu'est ce qu'il a, tout court?

DM et Shura se raclèrent la gorge en détournant la tête. De plus qu'Aphrodite, Camus n'avait rien. Ou tout. Autant comparer une panthère des neiges et un oiseau de Paradis. Camus portait une simple tenue d'entraînement, pantalon et débardeur. Mais même ainsi, il avait l'air d'un prince. Racé, hautain, dangereux. Fascinant et insupportable. DM tenta la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes quittés, Milo et toi?

Aphrodite hésita un instant.

-On ne s'est pas vraiment quittés, on était pas vraiment ensemble. On est parti du principe que c'était juste pour le fun. Pas de contraintes, pas de contrats, pas de compte à rendre. Pas de confiance et donc pas de couple. Quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on était amoureux, c'était trop tard. Mais c'est du passé, tout ça.

Shura passa une main réconfortante sur les cheveux d'Aphrodite ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ronronner comme un poisson-chat.

Mais le Capricorne s'interrompit en sentant DM s'agiter à côté de lui. Toute l'Italie venait de se réveiller dans le chromosome XY du Cancer. Imperceptiblement, Casanova avait rejeté les épaules en arrière, faisant valoir son torse musclé et écarté les cuisses, les deux pieds solidement ancrés à terre. Ses lèvres formèrent une moue plus sensuelle et un sourire plus engageant. Le regard assuré fixait la proie par dessus les lunettes. A l'instant précis où celle-ci, sentant sans doute le poids de l'attention dont elle était l'objet, se retourna et croisa son regard, DM se passa nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux en faisant rouler ses muscles du haut des abdos au biceps gauche. Un observateur averti aurait même pu remarquer la bouche entrouverte sur une langue caressant la canine supérieure. Les pupilles dilatées, les cheveux hérissés sur la nuque, DM avait franchement quelque chose du fauve en rut. Ou du play-boy de plage ringard. Toutes ses hormones sexuelles s'étaient combinées pour accrocher un néon orange "open" au dessus de sa tête. Aphrodite roula des yeux. Sans même vérifier, il savait déjà qui pouvait mettre son ami dans un tel état.

-Franchement, je ne te comprends pas.

-Pas grave. Moi, je sais.

Shura en revanche, cherchait encore. Ses yeux noirs scannaient désespérément la plage à la recherche de La Bombe qui avaient pu porter DM proche de l'ébullition. Aphrodite l'interrompit d'un coup de coude très amusé.

-Un indice, Shu?

-Je veux bien.

Aphrodite se redressa brusquement et hurla un

-Mu! Houhou!

retentissant accompagné d'un grand geste du bras.

Shura jeta un coup d'oeil incrédule à DM et assista, interloqué, à la disparition de tout les signes extérieurs de drague. Il cru même voir une rougeur toute virginale apparaître sur les pommettes de l'impitoyable tombeur quand Aphrodite s'écria, un peu fort il est vrai

"Regarde, Angie, il vient vers nous!"

Les menaces de morts proférées en italien, en grec et en suédois n'eurent strictement aucun effet sur l'attitude du Poisson qui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Shura regarda quelques instants le Bélier approcher accompagné du reste du groupe. Il était habillé d'un sage pantalon beige, de sandales de cordes et d'une tunique claire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue lâche. Pas de quoi se relever la nuit. Aphrodite engagea la conversation avec le Bélier sur un sujet bateau, le temps, la mer, je ne sais quoi pendant que DM cherchait soit un échappatoire soit un objet contondant à appliquer sur le tête du Poisson. Kanon interrompit sans aucune gêne l'ersatz de conversation sous le regard sévère de Saga.

-Salut, les mecs! Ca baigne? Vous me faites une petite place?

Saga émit un hn désapprobateur. De près, Kanon avait la peau un peu plus hâlée que son frère. Shura, entre les jambes duquel Kanon s'était innocemment installé pour discuter avec DM, aurait adoré vérifier si ce bronzage était intégral. Après quelques minutes d'attente stratégique, Shura attrapa le tube de crème solaire et entreprit de s'en tartiner les pectoraux, les épaules, les cuisses dans un sain élan de prévention contre les agressions du soleil. Kanon arrêta de parler et le regarda s'agiter. Shura ne fit mine de le remarquer qu'a cet instant.

-Kanon, tu en veux aussi? Avec ton léger bronzage, si tu prend un coup de soleil dessus, tu vas peler et tu vas tout perdre.

Aphrodite roula des yeux, Shura avait du sauter le chapitre "subtilité" de son manuel de drague. Mais Kanon, candide ou échauffé, acquiesça docilement et lui présenta son dos musclé et magnifique

-Ca serait plus facile si tu t'allongeais...

DM tenta de protester, craignant que deux transats ne parviennent à soutenir le poids de quatre chevaliers. Quant au problème de surface, Shura le régla d'entrée en s'installant à califourchon sur son patient. Shura versa avec délectation une bonne dose de crème froide sur les reins du Marina. Celui-ci protesta légèrement avant que la main, chaude elle, du Capricorne n'étale le produit le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la lisière bleue de sa nuque. La deuxième se posa à proximité, sur l'omoplate gauche et toutes deux redescendirent des sentiers parallèles sur les flancs solides de Kanon. La technique de Shura semblait très efficace, au vu des gémissements de plaisir que laissait échapper le Marina. Personne ne semblait vouloir noter la voluptueuse friction entre l'entrejambe du Capricorne et les fessiers du Dragon de mers qui accompagnait la valse de ses mains. Saga se demandait s'il était le seul à connaître le sens du mot décence mais hésitait à séparer manu militari les deux animaux. Ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres, oublieux de toute présence. Cependant, il fallait agir avant que Shura n'investisse le recto de sa jolie poupée aux cheveux bleus. Il ne resterait plus alors qu'à jeter pudiquement le paréo d'Aphrodite sur la leçon de choses à laquelle les pauvres chevaliers qui couraient là n'avaient pas besoin d'assister. DM réclama d'un geste subtil une bière à Aphrodite. La bouteille de Kilkenny, fraîchement sortie de la glacière, fut secouée avec amour et décapsulée avec précaution en direction des deux hardeurs. La douche poisseuse et glacée les calma sur le champ et les mines mi-frustrées mi-indignées étaient si comique que même Sagatout ceci est du plus haut ridicule du Gémeau du se mordre les lèvres, qu'il avait du reste charmantes, pour ne pas exploser de rire. Mu, cherchant probablement à éviter les projections de bière, avait profité de la scène pour passer de l'autre côté du transat.

-Angelo? Pour le problème sur ton armure...

-Ah, oui. Euh...c'est pas très grave, tu sais...

-Oh. D'accord, je vois. C'était juste que tu pouvais passer à la maison...

-Quand tu veux! Enfin...si tu veux...

DM avait pleinement conscience du pitoyable de sa prestation d'autant qu'Aphrodite lui faisait gentiment remarquer par télépathie qu'il était diablement plus efficace d'habitude. Mais le sourire adorable de Mu avait de quoi le consoler.

Voyant que l'animation retombait, Aphrodite proposa une tournée de glaces. Ou, plus exactement, en réclama une pour sa petite personne sur le ton implorant d'une princesse délaissée. Il y eut un courant d'air, un éclair de poussière dorée et un Magnum classic lui fut délicatement présenté. Aphrodite leva les yeux et s'étouffa à moitié en reconnaissant le noble Chevalier de la Vierge. Un remerciement étranglé sortit péniblement de sa gorge étrangement sèche. Shaka haussa les épaules.

-J'arrivais quand je t'ai entendu. J'ai juste fait un détour.

Shaka se débarrassa d'un geste de son sari, révélant un corps magnifique et un tout mignon slip de bain orange, vraisemblablement piqué à un disciple plus jeune, amenant Aphrodite au bord de l'apoplexie. Le traitement infligé à l'esquimau révéla d'ailleurs toute l'admiration qu'Aphrodite portait à son frère d'arme. Pas une longueur, pas une courbe, pas un interstice de la glace ne fut épargné. Pas une bouchée de chocolat craquant ne fut manquée, pas une goutte de crème vanillée ne fut abandonnée au sable de la plage. Mais si la bouche était dévouée à la friandise, le regard caressait le corps de la Vierge au rythme de la dégustation. Vierge qui commençait à craindre de se faire dévorer tout cru par un Poisson affamé.

Aldebaran sauva sa vertu en débarquant, humide et essoufflé au milieu de leur cénacle. La diversité et la quantité d'espèce d'algues et de bestioles de mers accrochées à son corps musculeux et poilu laissaient à penser qu'il était allé jusqu'au Caire, au moins.

-Où est Aiola?

Chacun échangea un regard dubitatif avec son voisin. Le Lion, pourtant grand amateur de fêtes, fiesta, réunion en tout genre (premier prix du "meilleur camarade" 5 années de suite!) n'avait bizarrement pas daigné montrer le bout de son museau cet après-midi sur la plage. Nul ne s'en était formalisés, trop contents d'échapper à la partie de beach volley à 10 (4 d'un côté, 5 de l'autre, plus l'arbitre) au filet matérialisé par la serviette du moins prompt à la planquer et, pour la démarcation au sol, des chaussures dépareillées (une tong, une sandale, une claquette; une tong, une sandale, une claquette) sur les côtés. Une fois, il avait essayé de démantibuler le Crabe qui passait par là pour délimiter un terrain avec les morceaux d'armure. La bête, vexée, s'était reconstituée au moment d'un point de break dont on ne sut jamais s'il était faute ou pas, pinça les fesses d'Aiola qui en garda la marque, et disparut pendant 5 jours.

Saga prit la parole

-Il dort. Dans la troisième Maison.

Alde, toujours prêt à rendre service

- Je vais le chercher. Pour une fois qu'on est tous ensemble, c'est trop bête.

Un chaton à peine réveillé, nez froissé et crinière en berne fut rapporté illico sur la plage. Déposé au pieds de Saga, Aiola feula, s'étira, faisant valoir des quadriceps de Roi de la Jungle, prit une bière et ouvrit les yeux.

-On fait un foot?


End file.
